


Folkful's shit tier art 2: electric boogaloo

by folkful



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkful/pseuds/folkful
Summary: Literally just me posting one singular sketch of Elrindir and calling it a day
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Folkful's shit tier art 2: electric boogaloo

Blame DS for their latest story, now I'm having emotions.


End file.
